This invention relates to a turbine housing for use in a centrifugal turbosupercharger having a partition wall for dividing gas passage into two sections wherein the height of said partition wall decreases gradually in the downstream direction.
There has heretofore been known a vaneless turbine housing for use in centrifugal turbosuperchargers having a gas passage divided by a partition wall into two sections for minimizing the effect of pulsating flow. However, the above-mentioned conventional turbine housing is disadvantageous in that, because its gas passage is divided along the whole periphery of the turbine rotor, when a large pulsating flow occurs at the turbine inlet the partition wall functions effectively; however when a small pulsating flow occurs or there is no pulsating flow at the turbine inlet, the partition wall itself offers conversely a resistance to the gas flow so as to create friction losses, ect., thereby decreasing the performance of the turbine by about 5% as compared with ones without a partition wall. Further, in the case where a partition wall is formed along the whole periphery of the turbine rotor, casting fins or burrs tend to be formed at the tip of the partition wall during the manufacturing process. Therefore, if the fins or burrs were not removed completely during the manufacturing process, there was a fear that dropped fins or burrs, would enter the turbine rotor thereby damaging the rotor.